A Personal Challenge
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: a NnoiGrimm blow job for  raphy-boy77 on deviantart.


_A/N: it's 1 in the morning…this is a pairing I've never written… characters and a fandom I haven't written in forever… HA! As if that would make you guys forgive me for my mistakes! XD Anyway, this is a NnoiGrimm for __**~Raphy-boy77 of deviantart. **__Enjoy ;)_

_I'm sure it's full of OOC… I haven't written these characters in forever. Sorry._

A Personal Challenge

Nnoitra Jiruga sat in the room on the couch across from the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. They had been placed there because Aizen-sama had said they needed to "stop fighting and learn to get along". Tch. Like that would ever happen.

So far, they had been in here for three hours.

Nnoitra really didn't want to spend the rest of the day in here, and he had a vague idea that Aizen wanted to see them do… stuff. He didn't want to think each other, even though that was probably a more accurate way of putting it. The Quinta tapped his foot on the floor. It didn't necessarily have to be full on sex… just something that the creep Aizen could get off on. That meant a blow job. Nnoitra drummed his long fingers on the arm of the couch. A lecherous grin spread across his face. He knew exactly how to get Grimmjow to _rise _to the occasion. Nnoitra knew that once he presented the challenge, the Sexta wouldn't have any trouble doing it. After all, it wasn't exactly a big secret that Grimmjow preferred men to women.

"Oi… Grimmjow…" the Quinta drawled.

Grimmjow looked over at him. "What do you want, Jiruga?"

"I bet you can't fit my whole cock into your mouth." Yes… Nnoitra though, grinning. That would get him.

The Sexta narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "And what makes you say that?"

"It's big, obviously." If possible, the Quinta's grin widened even further.

Grimmjow stood. "You're on, Nnoitra."

He laughed. This was going to be entertaining.

Grimmjow walked over and stood between Nnoitra's spread legs. The Quinta slipped a hand into the Arrancar's teal hair and pulled him in for a kiss, thrusting his long tongue into his inferior's mouth. Grimmjow leaned into the kiss, immediately starting to battle for dominance. He had no plans to let the Quinta win. Nnoitra moved forward, closer to the edge of the couch and slipped the hand not in Grimmjow's hair into his hakama. His fingers skimmed the nest of curls before wrapping around the teal haired Arrancar's member. Grimmjow nipped at Nnoitra's tongue and pressed into his hand; Nnoitra gave a throaty chuckle as he stroked the panther.

Grimmjow, wanting the Quinta to stop teasing him, ran his hands over Nnoitra's chest, slipping his thumbs under the fabric to rub his nipples. Despite himself, the Quinta groaned, squeezing the Sexta's growing erection in his hand. Grimmjow growled, forcing their tongue battle into Nnoitra's mouth, running the appendage over every surface he could reach; tongue, teeth, and the walls of the Quinta's mouth. Nnoitra's hand tightened in the Sexta's hair and he removed his hand from Grimmjow's cock and tugged off the sash holding up his hakama. The thin, white fabric slipped off Grimmjow's narrow hips and fell to the floor. Grimmjow shuddered as the cool air hit his warm body, wanting Nnoitra to touch him again.

Nnoitra, however, would have none of that and pulled away from the kiss to grab Grimmjow by the scruff of the neck, pushing his head down to his own crotch where he had his own fairly sizable erection. "Suck." The Quinta demanded.

The Sexta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nnoitra's hakama was still on; a mouthful of fabric would satisfy no one.

Grimmjow ripped the sash off as he dropped down to his knees, quickly pulling the hakama down around Nnoitra's ankles. The Sexta then did what Nnoitra wanted him to do and took his head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. The Quinta groaned and thrust into Grimmjow's mouth, making him gag before grasping Nnoitra's hips in his hands, determined to keep them still so he didn't choke.

The teal haired arrancar took more of Nnoitra's member into his mouth, licking along the vein and nipping at the head occasionally. He could feel Nnoitra's hand tighten in his hair, trying to encourage him to take more into his mouth. Grimmjow, never one to decline a challenge, took the Quinta as far into his mouth as he could, deep-throating him.

Grimmjow removed one hand from Nnoitra's hips as he sucked deeply, moving to stroke himself. As he tightened his throat around Nnoitra's cock, he would tighten his hand around himself. Determined to make the Quinta come, he pulled back a bit, raking his teeth along Nnoitra's length. His plan worked well, and after a few times repeating the action, Nnoitra's head fell back against the couch as he groaned "Fuck…", climaxing. Grimmjow swallowed it all reflexively and pulled back, finishing himself with a few more quick jerks of his hand.

The Sexta lay back on the floor, panting, as Nnoitra laughed. "I sure hope that satisfied Aizen as much as it satisfied me…"

FIN

_A/N: I sincerely hope this isn't the worst thing I've ever written… x.x_


End file.
